Hey You, Yes You, I Always Watching On You
by Kazama Takao
Summary: Aku benci mengakuinya tapi ini nyata. Aku takut dia tidak menghiraukanku. Aku takut dia menganggapku gadis aneh. Aku takut dia tidak mau lagi melihatku. Dan rasanya percuma saja kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Karena dia terlalu jauh untuk kuraih. NaruHina


**WARNING : Alternate universe, OOC, Freak, Typo, Alur luar biasa cepat etc**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NaruHina, Slight NejiTen and SasuSaku**

**Hey You, Yes You, I Always Watching On You**

**Hinata's POV**

_Berisik, sangat berisik. _

_Aku benci suasana ini, amat sangat benci. _

_Seoalah-olah mereka sedang membicarakanku dengan suara yang berdengung itu. Belum lagi suara-suara cowok-cowok berisik itu, mereka memang makhluk yang aneh. Dengan kondisi yang sangat baru ini bisa-bisanya mereka cepat akrab seperti itu. _

_Lalu kenapa aku tetap disini ?_

_Yah disinilah aku di sekolah yang baru satu minggu kutempati. Duduk menyendiri di pojok kelas yang mungkin bisa kusebut "luxury" ini. Sedikit aneh memang, seorang gadis dari sebuah sekolah menengah yang tidak terlalu terpandang di kota besar ini, bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya di sebuah sekolah besar nun mewah ini._

_Selain alasan itu aku juga sama sekali teman disini. Salahkan aku yang terbiasa menyendiri, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang suka berlama-lama di dekatku apalagi menjadi temanku._

_Teman SMP ?_

_Oh ayolah, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku berasal dari sekolah yang kualitasnya luar biasa jauh dengan "mantan" sekolah murid-murid disini ?. Satu-satunya orang yang kukenal disini adalah ibuku. Yah beliau lah faktor utama mengapa aku bersekolah disini. Ibu memaksaku masuk ke sekolah ini karena ibu adalah guru disini._

_Oh satu lagi, jangan lupakan teman SD-ku yang amat sangat menyebalkan itu._

_Ten-ten._

_Si gadis super duper cerewet itu akan jadi teman sekelasku lagi selama satu tahun kedepan. Aku tidak membencinya. Yah hanya saja sifatnya yang sangat cerewet dan selalu mau tahu urusan atau rahasia orang lain itu agak menggangguku._

_Apa ? terlalu naïf ?_

_Hey walaupun aku seorang "nerd" aku juga masih punya privasi tahu !_

_Aku juga bisa marah kalo seseorang memaksa menceritakan rahasia dalam kehidupan pribadiku !_

_Masa' aku harus menceritakan kalo' aku masih ngompol saat kelas 5 S….. _

_*ehem*_

_Ah maaf aku terbawa emosi._

_Ahhh….. kenapa begini ?_

_Kenapa sejak ketemu anak "itu" aku jadi sering terbawa emosi ?_

_Marah-marah sendiri, senyum-senyum sendiri, ngelamun, nggak enak makan, nggak enak tidur._

_Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta ? _

_Hey jangan tertawakan aku. Aku memang belum pernah jatuh cinta selama masa SMP-ku dulu. Berhubungan sama makhluk bernama "laki-laki" saja tidak pernah, apalagi jatuh cinta coba' ?_

_Tapi kali ini beda._

_Biasanya cowok yang kukenal adalah makhluk super berisik (apalagi saat bermain game), penggila bola,dan yang paling utama dan yang sangat kubenci adalah __**sangat sulit diajak kerja kelompok. **_

_Ya, aneh memang tapi itu hal yang paling kubenci dari mereka._

_Tapi cowok ini sangat beda, walaupun dia memiliki 2 dari 3 poin di atas sih. (tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia memiliki potensi besar untuk memenuhi poin ke 3 )_

_Dia memiliki aura yang sangat hangat, senyum lebarnya yang khas itu, rambut pirang cerahnya, ah jangan lupakan mata biru lautnya yang cerah itu. Rasanya seperti dihipnotis saat menatapnya._

_Namikaze Naruto._

_Dialah orang yang membuatku seperti ini._

_Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat pengenalan sekolah oleh kakak kelas kami (ngomong-ngomong di sekolah ini tidak diberlakukan aturan masa orientasi. entah kenapa aku merasa bersyukur)._

_Saat itu dia meminjam bolpoin milikku. Bukan sesuatu yang romantis memang, tapi itu sangat berkesan bagiku._

_Sangking berkesannya bolpoin itu tidak pernah kusentuh lagi, apalagi kupinjamkan ke orang lain._

_Setelah kejadian "pinjam bolpoin" itu aku belum pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi_

_Mengajak ngobrol ?_

_Kau bercanda ?_

_Menyapanya saja membuat jantungku nggak karu-karuan. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk "sekedar mengobrol" dengannya ?_

_Tidak, terima kasih aku belum mau mati muda._

_Yah, walaupun begitu aku juga ingin suatu saat nanti bisa menyapa dan mengajaknya ngobrol seperti yang dilakukan gadis berambut merah muda itu._

_Yah mungkin suatu hari._

**End Of Hinata's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih duduk ditempat duduknya walaupun bel tanda istirahat sudah dibunyikan sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Ia lebih senang seperti ini. Suasana tenang nan nyaman. Sangat pas untuk membaca buku tebal dihadapannya.

Ini adalah tahun keduanya berada di sekolah ini dan dia juga sudah memiliki banyak teman. Tapi yah, suasana kelas sepi seperti ini sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Jadi dia menolak ajakan temannya untuk sekedar keluar melepas penat setelah 4 jam berturut-turut di dera dan di siksa oleh berbagai pelajaran.

"HI-NA-TA-CHAAAANNNNN…."

Hinata refleks menutup kedua telinganya.

"ada apa Ten-ten ?" balas Hinata luar biasa dingin.

"hei-hei tidak perlu sedingin itu kan ?" Ten-ten menggembungkan pipinya.

Setelah sebuah jeda tanpa suara Ten-ten kembali berbicara.

"apa kamu tahu ?" "tidak", Hinata membalasnya dengan cepat.

Lagi-lagi Ten-ten hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

"hhhhh, baiklah-baiklah cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan", sambung Hinata setelah melihat sahabatnya cemberut. Jujur, sebenarnya dia suka melihat wajah Ten-ten saat sedang kesal. Wajah "chinesse"nya itu terlihat semakin imut dengan gembungan di pipinya. Apalagi pipi Ten-ten yang selalu berwarna merah alami itu.

Dan sekali lagi Hinata harus menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu.

Seketika wajah cemberut Ten-ten tadi berubah menjadi senyuman yang amat cerah, "tim sepak bola sekolah kita akan melakukan pertandingan final hari sabtu besok, apakah kau mau melihatnya bersamaku ?"

"melihat pertandingan atau melihat Neji-kun mu itu heh ?", Hinata menyunggingkan senyum ter menyebalkan yang pernah Ten-ten lihat.

"B-BUKAN K-KAU SALAH PAHAM HINATA. A-AKU MEMANG SANGAT SUKA SEPAK BOLA"

"jangan bohong, aku ingat pernyataanmu soal 'sebuah olah raga aneh dengan 22 laki-laki dengan sebuah bola'"

"i-itu kan dulu, tapi setelah melihat Neji-kun bermain aku jadi…"

"nah benar dugaanku"

"BUKAAAANNNNNNNNNN", lagi-lagi Hinata harus menutup telinganya dan menahan kuat-kuat untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"k-kalau aku bilang bukan ya bukan nona hyuuga", kata Ten-ten dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"heheh, gaya bicaramu barusan benar-benar aneh kau tahu ?", Hinata hanya terkekeh dan tidak menanggapi komplain yang Ten-ten katakan

"biarin, ah ngomong-ngomong kalau tidak salah Naruto juga akan bermain nanti sore" Ten-ten menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Mendengar nama itu, entah kenapa Hinata menjadi seperti mati rasa.

Melihat Hinata yang mendadak "salting", Ten-ten langsung "menyerang" Hinata.

"bagaimana perkembanganmu bersama dia ? "

KREK

"apa kau sudah bertambah dekat dengannya ?"

KREK KREK

"ah dengan kondisi kalian sekarang kurasa akan mustahil ya ?"

KREK KREK KREK

"apalagi sainganmu adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang yang sudah kenal dekat dengan Naruto"

KREK KREK KREK KREK

"ah kudengar fans Naruto dari luar sekolah nanti juga akan datang loh"

KREK KREK KREK KREK KREK KREK KREK KREK

"belum lagi… eh ? H-Hinata-chan ?", habis sudah kesabaran Hyuuga Hinata, oh Ten-ten apa kau sadar bahwa kau baru saja membangunkan seekor monster ?

"Ten-ten…. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kematian yang paling menyakitkan fufufufufu"

"GYAAAAA…. AMPUN HINATA-CHAAANNNN….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

_Ten-ten memang menyebalkan._

_Mentang-mentang dia sudah punya Neji seenaknya saja dia mengataiku seperti tadi. _

_Huh dasar, tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakannya tadi._

_Aku benci mengakuinya tapi ini nyata._

_Aku takut dia tidak menghiraukanku._

_Aku takut dia menganggapku gadis aneh._

_Aku takut dia tidak mau lagi melihatku._

_Dan rasanya percuma saja kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya. _

_Karena dia terlalu jauh untuk kuraih._

**End Of Hinata's POV**

Sedikit air mata terlihat di sudut mata lavender Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Saturday Afternoon**

Hinata melihat jam dinding di kamarnya "_gawat aku terlambat_" batinnya.

Kurasa ia harus siap-siap mendengar ocehan Ten-ten sebentar lagi.

**SKIP TIME**

"hhh hhh hhh m-mhaaf hhh hhaku terh- hh lambat"

"37 menit dan 51 detik dari waktu yang ditentukan. Selamat nona Hyuuga ini rekor terlambatmu yang baru", Ten-ten berkata sarkastik.

"oh…. ayolah setidaknya aku datang kan ?" "lagipula pertandingan baru dimulai jam 3, dan ini baru jam 2.30 kan ?"

"yah yah kurasa aku bisa memaafkanmu saat ini. ayo kita masuk sekarang"

"oke"

**Hinata's POV**

"_yak, kita lihat Kiba menggiring bola ke tengah lapangan, ia mengoper kepada Sasuke, Sasuke memberikan bola kepada Naruto dan yak, ohhhh…. sayang sekali lagi-lagi Naruto gagal dalam penyelesaian akhir saudara-saudara"_

_Ah lagi-lagi, padahal tadi adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus._

_Ada apa denganmu Naruto ?_

"_skor saat ini kesebelasan suna masih memimpin 1-2 saudara-saudara, jika keadaan masih sama seperti ini maka kesebelasan tuan rumah bisa dalam bahaya" _

_Oh Kami-sama izinkanlah tim Naruto menang._

"_wasit memberikan tambahan waktu 2 menit. Dengan sisa waktu ini siapa yang dapat menjuarai turnamen ini ? apakah kesebelasan Konoha High School ? ataukah kesebelasan dari Suna High School ?"_

_Aaaahhh…. dasar komentator berisik._

_Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja ?_

_Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing._

_Aku melihat ke arah meja komentator dan ternyata Maito Guy-sensei lah yang menjadi komentatornya._

_Sedikit bengong aku bergumam "pantas"_

**End Of Hinata's POV**

"apa kau bilang sesuatu Hinata-chan ?" Ten-ten bertanya pada Hinata_._

"ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

"ah dasar si pirang itu, apa sih yang dia lakukan ? sudah berkali-kali dia melewatkan kesempatan…. AH AH PELANGGARAN WASIT ITU PELANGGARAN"

Wasit menunjuk pada titik putih pada daerah gawang Suna High School.

Beberapa pemain suna melakukan protes pada wasit.

Tapi tampaknya wasit itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan protes para pemain suna dan tentu saja cemoohan para fans suna.

Sedangkan para fans konoha berteriak girang dengan keputusan wasit.

"biar aku yang mengambilnya"

"tenanglah Rock Lee, kita akan memutuskan semuanya pada Sasuke"

"kurasa aku sendiri yang akan menendangnya"

"apa kau yakin Sasuke ?"

"yah tentu saja"

"tunggu Sasuke, biar aku yang melakukannya"

"huh ? Naruto ?"

"ya, aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya"

"tapi selama pertandingan kau lah yang paling sering membuang kesempatan lagi pul…"

"tentu saja _aibou_"

"tunggu dulu Sasuke ?"

"ada apa lagi Shika ?"

"apa yang kau lakukan ?, bisa saja dia melakukan kesalahan lagi, apalagi ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita untuk menyamakan kedudukan"

"apa yang ku katakan pada kalian sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai ?"

"itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan saat ini, saat ini….."

"apa yang kukatakan saat itu Shika ?"

"tapi itu sama sekali….."

"apa yang kukatakan Shika ?"

"hhhhhh, _always trust your partner_"

"mudah kan ? kenapa kau harus menyangkalnya ? apa kau tidak mempercayai partner mu shika ?"

"tentu aku percaya tapi…."

"bisakah kalian tidak hanya melihat kesalahan Naruto saja ? walaupun dia membuang banyak peluang tapi gol pertama terjadi karena _assist_ darinya bukan ?"

semua anggota terdiam dan memandang kearah Naruto.

"tenang saja_ aibou_ aku tidak akan gagal kali ini", Naruto berkata mantap

semua anggota tim tersenyum "berjuanglah Naruto".

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

"_yak tampaknya kesebelasan konoha sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menendang, dan itu adalah… OOHHH sangat mengejutkan sekali saudara-saudara ternyata yang akan menendang adalah pemain nomor 15 NAMIKAZE NARUTO…."_

_A-apa ? Naruto-kun ? Naruto-kun yang akan menendangnya ?_

"_apa-apaan ini ? hilang sudah harapan kita untuk menang"_

_Nggak_

"_yang benar saja ? apa kalian ingin kalah hah ?"_

_Jangan_

"_oohhh….. hancur sudah harapan kita"_

_Belum_

_Ini belum selesai aku yakin Naruto-kun tidak akan kalah, dia pasti berhasil, pasti berhasil._

_Kami-sama berikan ia kekuatan._

**End Of Hinata's POV**

.

.

.

"NAAAARUUUTOOOO….. BERJUANGLAAAAAHH"

Tanpa sadar seorang Hinata Hyuuga berteriak mendukung Naruto

Ten-ten yang melihat Hinata tersenyum lembut dan ikut berteriak "PIIIRAAAANG BERJUANGLAAAAHH"

Nada kekecewaan dari fans konoha pun berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi teriakan dukungan untuk Naruto.

"NAAARUUTOOO….."

"HANCURKAN MEREKA PIRANG"

"JANGAN BUAT KAMI KECEWA"

Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali meneriakkan dukungannya untuk Naruto.

"BERJUANGLAH NARUTOOOO"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah penonton dan mulai bersiap-siap.

"_yak kita lihat, Naruto sudah bersiap-siap melakukan tendangan, kiper tim suna juga sudah bersiap-siap menerima tendangan, Naruto berlari dia akan menendang bola DAAANNN…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**5 Years Later**

Hinata sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

Sebuah buku menemaninya dalam acara menunggu yang sedang ia lakukan sebelum satu pasang tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya menutupi matanya.

"kau lama Naruto-kun", ucapnya dingin.

"hei-hei ayolah hime aku cuma terlambat 15 menit kan ? lagipula jalanan juga sedang macet" balas Naruto

"nggak ada alasan. kalau kau tahu jam segini sudah mulai macet kenapa tidak berangkat lebih awal ?" Hinata mulai tersenyum tipis

"ahhh….. ayolah lagi pula aku punya banyak tugas kuliah" Naruto membela dirinya lagi

"kelas kita tidak memiliki tugas akhir-akhir ini Naruto dan apa kau lupa kalau kita satu fakultas ?" Hinata terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya karena sudah tidak kuat menahan senyumannya.

" a-ah t-tapi…."

Naruto hendak membalas tapi lagi-lagi dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas kata-kata himenya ini.

"_dia benar-benar mengerikan saat berdebat"_ batin Naruto

"nyerah deh, alasan ku terlambat kali ini gara-gara si teme mengajakku main game hime"

"oh" Hinata mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"maafkan aku ya hime pleeaaaseeee…."

Mendengar Naruto memohon seperti itu, Hinata tidak kuat lagi menahan tawanya

"apa'an sih ? kenapa ketawa ?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya

"habis, nada itu benar-benar aneh kalau Naruto-kun yang memakai" Hinata melap sedikit air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Dalam sekejap ia langsung memeluk bahu kekasihnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Hinata.

"hei, hime "

"hm ?"

"apa kau ingat kejadian penalti 5 tahun yang lalu ?"

Hinata tersenyum, "mana mungkin aku lupa"

"yah aku memang berhasil menyamakan kedudukan saat itu, tapi kami harus kalah dalam adu penaltI"

Naruto diam, dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi

"kalau saja si teme tidak gagal dalam tendangannya….."

"aku malah bersyukur Sasuke-kun gagal melakukannya" potong Hinata

"hah ? kau benar-benar kejam hime, seharusnya gol si teme itu akan menjadi kado ulang tahun untuk Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu malah bersyukur ? kan kasihan si teme…"

"aku bersyukur karena gara-gara tendangan gagal itu kita bisa jadi dekat Naruto-kun" Lagi-lagi Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto dan menatap matanya.

"apa kamu ingat setelah pertandingan itu ? kau benar-benar seperti tidak punya jiwa" Hinata terkikik

"yah begitulah" ucap Naruto sembari kembali memeluk Hinata. Kali ini ia merengkuh seluruh tubuh mungil hinata.

"lalu kau datang padaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh menyerah dank au bilang masih ada kesempatan tahun depan" Naruto melanjutkan sambil mengingat ingat apa yang Hinata dulu katakan padanya.

"sebenarnya saat itu aku benar-benar merasa di ambang kematian, tapi Ten-ten dan yang lain memaksaku"

"heheh, yah aku juga kaget gadis dingin yang selalu kuperhatikan itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakku berbicara walaupun terbata-bata sih"

Hinata memukul dada Naruto, mereka berdua tertawa geli mengingat masa-masa itu.

Hening mendekap mereka beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Naruto memecahnya.

"yah mungkin kau benar hime, kalau saja si teme itu tidak gagal mungkin sampai sekarang aku hanya akan memandangimu dan mengagumimu dari jauh"

Hinata tersenyum, "jangan lupakan Ten-ten dan yang lain karena telah memaksaku"

Naruto terkekeh, "yah untuk mereka juga"

"ne, Naruto-kun ?"

"hm ?"

" aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

Senyum Naruto mengembang "aku juga"

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"ah, ayo berangkat hime kita bisa kemalaman nanti"

"emm" Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Author's note :**

***silence* really weird isn't it ?**

**ah hello readers saya adalah seorang newbie disini (juga dalam menulis karangan) jadi maaf kalau ceritanya belepotan, bikin pusing, dan bener-bener gak nyambung hehehe. **

**So, that's all I think and mind to give some advice for me ?**

**Thank you for reading….**

**best regards,**

**Kazama Takao**


End file.
